


The new girl

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brothers, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, High School, Leo's an awesome big brother, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Mutants have rights, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Turtle Tots, breaking up, dealing with sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: The brothers and their friends deal with the drama of high school, every day life, as well as their love lives. Will  they all find the love and happiness they so badly want?This story is written for PinkAngelof Light as a thanks for all the invaluable help she gives me. Jasmine is her OC and she asked me to pen a story with her in it.





	The new girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jasmine_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Angel/gifts).



Leo's 17 and in grade 11  
Donnie's Leo's twin and is in grade 11  
April's 17 and is in grade 11  
Jasmine's 17 and in grade 11  
Mona's 17 and in grade 11  
Casey's 17 and in grade 11  
Irma's 17 and in grade 11  
Mikey's 16 and in grade 10  
Raphael's 15 and in grade 10

Seventeen-year-old Oroku Jasmine, who was part dragon with brown chin length hair, brown eyes, beige skin and purple rimmed glasses huffed in irritation for her dad, Oroku Saki, to finish his breakfast, so she could leave for her new school, Jefferson High. Jasmine had the ability to turn her skin and eyes pink whenever she wanted.

Jasmine’s mom, Katrina, had been a dragon, whom Saki had fallen in love with on his travels. It’d been love at first sight for both of them, but the union hadn’t worked out and they’d divorced when Jasmine was four. The parents had joint custody of her, but she lived with Saki, because she was closer to him and she saw her mom every other weekend.

Katrina was a successful actress and Saki’s real estate business had made him a multi billionaire.

Jasmine had gone to school in Japan, but a new business opportunity in New York had piqued Saki’s interest and he knew that Jasmine wanted to be closer to her friend, Karai, whom she’d met two years earlier when Karai had visited family, so they’d quickly packed up and left for New York. Jasmine and Karai had met through mutual friends and had quickly formed a friendship.

Jasmine was so excited about seeing Karai, but also a little anxious, because it was a new school and because she’d see her crush, Hamato Donnie there. The Turtle, along with his brothers, had saved Jasmine from the Foot when she’d been on a school trip to New York two years earlier and she’d immediately taken a liking to him. He, however, only had eyes for his girlfriend, April, even though his brothers had constantly said that Jasmine was more his type and a much better match for him.

“Be patient, my dear,” Saki said and smiled. “I’ll get you there on time.”  
“I know, Dad,” Jasmine said. “It’s just I can’t wait to see Karai.”  
“You mean Donatello,” Saki said teasingly. He’d met the genius and his brothers and had liked them.  
Jasmine blushed and said, “Are you finished, Dad?”  
“Almost. There are other fish in the sea if Donatello doesn't work out. He has three brothers.”  
“He does, but I only think of him them like brothers and besides they like other people. Leo’s into Karai, but he was too shy to make any moves the last I heard. Raph’s painfully shy and gay and Mikey likes April’s friend, Irma.”  
“Raphael’s gay?” Saki said. “That shocks me with the Alpha aura he exudes.”  
“I know, right? He was crushing on one of the Mutanimals, Slash, when I last saw him, but Raph’s so shy, I can’t see him making the first move. Slash likes him too, but I’m not sure they’re a match made in Heaven. I think Raph needs someone confident, outgoing, caring and affectionate to bring him out of his shell. I’ll do what I can to help them out.”  
“What does Raph’s dad think about his sexual orientation?”  
“I don’t know and nor do I care what Raph does. It’s his business and if he’s happy that’s all that matters. Can we go?” Jasmine asked, standing up and picking up her duffel bag, which contained all she’d need for the day.  
“Yes,” Saki said and finished his coffee. “Let’s go. I might be home late tonight, because I have a business meeting with Miyagi Splinter at five. There’s left overs in the fridge for dinner."  
“That’s fine. I might have dinner at Karai’s and she’ll drive me home.”  
“I’ll be out of town for the weekend. Will you be all right?”  
“Dad, I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself. Where are you going and why?”  
“Seeing friends,” Saki said casually. “Old friends I haven’t seen in a long time. You’d be bored there.”  
“Maybe. Anyway, I’m ready. Come on.”

Saki chuckled at her impatience and they left in his black stretch limo for her school.

XXXX

Meanwhile, the Hamato brothers had just arrived at school and had met up with April, Casey, Karai, Irma, Mona and Slash.

“Hey, guys,” Casey said cheerfully, his arm around his girlfriend, Mona’s waist. 

“Hi,” Raphael said, his heart hammering at seeing Slash, his crush of the past two years.  
“Morning, Raph,” Slash said. “How’s it going, pal?”  
“Good, thanks, and with ya?”  
“Excellent. Ready for the new football season?”  
“Yeah.”

“Dude, when are you going to tell Casey you like him?” Mikey whispered and nudged Raphael in his side, his other hand in Irma’s, whom he’d been dating for two months. She’d tutored him in English and they’d fallen in love.  
“Piss off! I don’t like him,” Raphael snarled and stomped off outside to get breathing space.

Raphael had been mercilessly teased on the drive to school by Mikey about Casey and he was fed up of it and also stunned that Mikey could be so oblivious thinking he liked Casey, when he’d only ever liked Slash. The idea of Casey was also nauseating. Come on. Why would he like that loudmouth when Slash was the epitome of everything Raphael wanted in a mate: tall, handsome, an awesome fighter and he had the most stunning brown eyes Raphael had ever seen? Mikey was definitely not the sharpest tool in the toolbox.

“Raph!” Leo called and ran after him.

“What’s Raph’s problem?” Slash queried.

“Maybe he woke up and saw his face in the mirror,” April said and snickered. “Who knows? He always has a problem. I think he’s a drama queen and it’s really annoying. Someone has to tell him he has to stop it.”  
“April, that’s not funny,” Donnie said. “He’s going through a really tough time. You have no idea how hard it is accepting that you’re different from everyone else. You need to be more tolerant and kinder to him.”

“Different how?” Slash asked.  
“He’s gay, like you, Slash,” Donnie said. “But unlike you, he doesn’t have the courage yet to come out and he’s afraid of telling our parents, because he worries they won’t love him anymore. It’s insane, because they would still love him, but….Maybe if Raph met a nice guy, who’d give him that confidence to be himself, he’d be more at peace with himself and would be less irritable. I think he needs an older guy, who accepts himself for who he is to give him that love and confidence he needs.”  
“I see.”

“Raph’s gay?” April said. “Wow. I had no idea. He always seemed so macho and so masculine.”

“Yeah,” Mona said. “I had no idea he was a little fag.”  
“Hey, hey,” Casey said crossly. “Don’t call him that, Mona. He’s still my friend.”  
“What if Raph has a crush on you, Casey?”  
“What?” Casey said in shock. “Raph liking me? That’d be weird and would freak me out. You aren’t serious, are you?”  
“Well, he’s gay, so he’s got to like a guy, right? And you do hang out a lot with him, so he could like you that way.”  
“As friends!” Casey yelled. “Donnie, tell me that’s not true!”

“It’s true,” Mikey said and grinned. “Raph loves you!”  
“Yeah, well, Casey’s mine!” Mona growled, her eyes flashing. “And Raphael better back off!”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Casey said. “I can’t believe he likes me.”

“Believe it, dude,” Mikey said. “Hey. You guys would make a cute couple.”  
“Mikey, stop teasing,” Irma said. “It’s not funny and I’m pretty sure Raph doesn’t like Casey that way.”  
“But he does. He talks about Casey all the damn time.”

“Like what does he say?” Casey asked anxiously.  
“How hot you are,” Mikey said mischievously.

“That’s it!” Mona snapped and stomped off outside to find Raphael.

“Now you’ve done it, Mikey,” Irma said. “Mona’s on the warpath.”  
“Oh. Come on. It was just a joke. Raph wouldn’t like Casey and doesn’t. I was just messing around. I could see Raph with someone like Jasmine’s dad.”

“Ew!” April said and wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Isn’t he like fifty?”  
“No idea,” Donnie said. “But he’s the kind of guy I could see Raph liking. Tall, strong, handsome and bright.”  
“Not to mention extremely rich."

“I’m going to get Mona before she does something stupid,” Casey said and glared at Mikey. “Thanks a ton for upsetting her! Now I’ll never hear the end of it!”

Casey stalked off.

“I’m going too,” Slash said and walked away. He was sad at hearing who the brothers thought was perfect for Raphael. He’d thought he would be, but it was clear he wasn’t and wouldn’t be welcomed as a suitor for the emerald skinned turtle, so he was going to forget about his crush and move on, as much as it hurt him.

The others continued chatting.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Leo was outside on the school steps with Raphael.

“Raph, what’s the matter?” Leo asked. “You left looking like a thundercloud.”  
“I’m sick of Mikey teasin’ me ‘bout Casey and makin’ fun of me ‘bout my sexuality,” Raphael whispered, tears shining in his green eyes. “It’s hard enough bein’ different, Leo, and bein’ shit scared ta tell our parents. I don't need more shit.”  
“I’ll talk to Mikey. He’s such an idiot,” Leo said, wrapping an arm around Raphael’s waist. “And when you’re ready, I’ll be there when you talk to our parents. You’re not alone and I’ll help you tell Casey how you feel. We’ll have to pick a time when Mona’s not around of course.”  
“Leo, I don’t like Casey! I’ve always liked Slash, but he don’t like me. He likes someone else. I see him mooning over Xever on the basketball team, so I got no chance with him. I’m gonna die alone.”  
“Oh, Raph. That’s not true. You’ll meet someone else. I have no doubt. You’re smart, handsome, funny, caring, loyal, passionate and anyone would be lucky to have you.”  
“I don’t think so, Leo,” Raphael sniffed.” Are ya ever gonna tell Karai how ya feel?”  
Leo’s cheeks flamed and he said, “I can’t. She’s only got eyes for Leatherhead. I don’t get it, but if she’s happy, that’s all that matters.”  
“Ya could always date Jasmine.”  
“You know she digs Donnie. Anyway, we’ll meet other people, Raph. We just have to have faith. Know I’m here for you and I love you.”  
“Love ya too. Ya didn’t tell the others ‘bout my ball room dancin’ classes, did ya?”  
“Nope and I never will. I’d never tell anyone your secrets and I know you wouldn’t tell mine. That’s why we’re best friends, as well as brothers.”  
Raphael beamed and said, “I’d be lost without ya, Leo. Don’t ever leave me.”  
“I never will, little bro!”

Mona approached them, her cheeks red in anger.

“You, you filthy reptile!” Mona shouted, her eyes blazing. “How dare you lust after my boyfriend? Have you no damn shame?”  
“Mona!” Raphael stammered. “Ya got it wrong. I like….”  
“You stay away from him,” Mona screamed and hit Raphael with her tail, sending him crashing to the ground. “Stay away from him, Raphael, or you’ll be very sorry!”

People gathered and gawked at the scene.

Mona stormed off back into the school, met Casey and they went somewhere to talk.

“Now Mona’s pissed with me,” Raphael wept, as Leo helped him to his feet. “Fuckin’ Mikey! I wanna punch him so bad! What are ya lot starin’ at? Show’s over. Piss off!”

The crowd immediately dispersed.

“We’ll talk to Mona when she’s calmed down, Raph,” Leo said.  
“She won’t calm down, Leo, and she probably won’t let me see Casey now. Sometimes I really wish Mikey….”  
“Don’t say it. I know what you mean. I feel the same way, little bro. It’s going to be okay.”

A black stretch limo pulled up and Jasmine hopped out.

“Hey, guys!” Jasmine said, joining Leo and Raphael. “How’s it hanging? Been so long!”  
“Hey, sis,” Leo said and hugged Jasmine. “All good. How are you?”

“Jas!” Raphael said happily, his green eyes lighting up at seeing her. “Missed ya, sis. I’m good, thanks. How are ya?”  
“I’m well,” Jasmine said and smiled.

Raphael suddenly spied Saki in the front seat and his jaw dropped in open admiration of his handsomeness. He’d liked Jasmine’s dad, but had quashed his feelings when he’d met Slash. Now the familiar fluttering in his chest occurred at seeing him. Butterflies and his cheeks heated up, his heart racing.

I’m so damn obvious, Raphael thought in dread. I look like a chick, who’s seen her high school crush. Good grief, Raph. Get a grip. Her dad don’t like ya that way. Stop it before ya make a fool outta yerself.

“Hello, Leonardo and Raphael,” Saki said warmly. “Good to see you again.”  
“Hi, Mr. Oroku,” Raphael said shyly, his cheeks still red. “How are ya?”  
“Very well, Raphael. Thank you. How are you?"  
"I'm okay, thanks."

“Hi, Mr. Oroku,” Leo said, aware of his brother’s crush on Saki and thinking it was cute seeing his temperamental brother so flustered, but he’d also have to tell his brother to snap out of it and to ignore his crush, because Saki was at least twice his age.

Thankfully, Jasmine was oblivious of Raphael’s awkwardness.

“Why don’t you bring your friends over for a barbecue sometime, Jasmine?” Saki said.

Raphael averted his eyes and studied his nails.

“That’d be wonderful, Dad,” Jasmine said. “Maybe next weekend, seeing as you’re away this weekend.”  
“I can always cancel my plans if you want me to,” Saki said, gazing at Raphael and then looking at his daughter. He thought Raphael was pretty cute for a mutant, but he was just a kid, so he knew he had to ignore whatever attraction he felt for the emerald skinned Turtle.  
“If you want.”

“So, boys, fancy a barbecue this weekend?” Saki asked. “Saturday?”  
Raphael raised his head and said, “Yeah. We’d love it. Thanks, Sir.”

“We’ll have to first check with Dad, but it should be okay,” Leo said. “Thanks for the invitation.”  
“No problem,” Saki said. “Have a good day at school, kids,” he added, his eyes boring into Raphael’s green ones and sending a shiver down the Turtle’s spine.

Saki then started the engine and drove away.

“We should go inside,” Jasmine said. “I need to see the principal first and the registrar office to discuss classes, so I’ll see you guys in class,” she said and ran up the steps into the school.

“Sure thing,” Leo said. “Raph, what’s wrong with you? Are you crazy?”  
“Huh?” Raphael said, staring dreamily into space.  
“Saki and you won’t work out. He’s too old for you, so forget him.”  
“Age is just a number, Leo, and anyway he likes me back. He was checkin’ me out. I could tell. Did ya see the way he looked at me? What’s so wrong with it if we like one another? Don’t I deserve happiness?”  
“Yes, but….”  
“I’d be happy for ya if ya met someone, Leo. Please let me see how it goes,” Raphael pleaded, looking intently into his brother’s eyes.  
Leo had never been able to refuse him and he said, “All right, but if he hurts you, he’ll answer to me.”  
“He won’t. This could be my only shot at love, Leo. Don’t take it away from me.”  
“I don’t like it, Raph, but if it means so much to you, I’ll support you, but at some stage you have to tell our parents about it.”  
“I will. We’d better go. Class is ‘bout ta start.”

The teenagers went to their first classes, Raphael thinking he may have found love and Leo feeling like he was making a grave mistake in supporting his brother. Maybe he should talk to their parents in a roundabout way and gauge their thoughts on the matter, like saying he liked an older girl. He'd do that and if their parents disapproved, he'd tell Raphael to forget about Saki.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N How will Leo's talk with his parents go?


End file.
